


Poolside

by SegaBarrett



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M, Gen, Orgy, Salud, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don Eladio wants everyone to unwind at the pool, but Jesse's mind is elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Breaking Bad and I make no money from this.
> 
> A/N: Written for kink bingo square, "orgies/decadence". Takes place during Salud.

Jesse took a deep breath that smelled of chlorine, suntan lotion, and sweat. There were girls all around him, and they were draping themselves over the laps of Don Eladio’s men, kissing them and grinding against them.

And then one was in his own lap, a beautiful Latina with long golden-brown hair that lay in curls over her shoulders. She had big brown eyes that opened wide as she shoved a cigar in Jesse’s mouth and began to grind against him, too.

Jesse blinked. Everything about the scene was wrong… or was it? Mexico had turned everything upside down to the point where he didn’t even know anymore. 

“What’s your name?” Jesse asked, trying to slow all of this down. He guessed that she didn’t speak any English because she didn’t respond, just slipped off his lap and knelt before him, unzipping his pants and sliding her tan hands all over his chest and legs.

Jesse thought of Andrea, sitting at home waiting for him or maybe not. Maybe she’d moved on already and met a guy who didn’t vanish for weeks at a time, who didn’t sell drugs, who hadn’t killed a man. A man who wasn’t going to become property of a Mexican cartel.

The girl leaned her head in, taking out Jesse’s cock with her hands and starting to suck in earnest. Jesse lay back, wondering if he should stop this. Was this girl property of the cartel too, some sex slave? Or was this a gift from the cartel that, if he refused, would end with him dead in a barrel in the Mexican desert as Mr. White had predicted?

He looked around for Mike and Gus, who were both sitting in the same chairs they had been at. They were the only ones without girls on their laps, but that made sense. They were both here for business… what was Jesse here for? For an escape? For life? Was this punishment or a reward for all the shit that had gone down around him?

Jesse was surprised to find himself wondering what Mike would think of him if he went through with this, if he had sex with this girl in front of the pool like he was some porn star instead of the lonely lost screw-up kid he felt like most days. Would Mike be impressed? Probably not. Things like that didn’t impress Mike. Things like bravery and loyalty impressed him.

Jesse wanted to impress Mike. But what about impressing the cartel, who held his fate in their hands? Don Eladio was sandwiched between two girls, both of whom had their tops off and were rubbing their breasts into his shoulders as they leaned in and kissed his cheeks. It was like a posed photo, but somehow it went on. It stirred something in Jesse, something in him that wanted to be bad, wanted to throw all caution and morals to the side and just live in this world where it didn’t matter. That would have to be better than the guilt that was eating him alive.

He reached out and touched the strap of the girl’s top, ready to snap it off, picturing the moment in his mind’s eye. There was something so seductive about it, not to mention the question of what Mike would think was replaced by what Mr. White would think – that old ass probably couldn’t get a girl this hot even with all his money and infamy as Heisenberg.

Jesse wanted it. He did. But something made him hold back, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

And then he heard the first scream, and the bodies started falling.

If this was Sodom and Gomorrah, there was fire and brimstone raining down upon it. And as Jesse looked up, he could see Gustavo Fring clutching his stomach in pain, but with a smile in his eyes like he’d just laid the hottest girl by the pool and couldn’t wait to tell everyone.


End file.
